


Dream walk of terror

by Exostrike



Series: txewma unil [1]
Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Flashbacks, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exostrike/pseuds/Exostrike
Summary: Jake has nightmares about his past.





	Dream walk of terror

Jake looked out over the jungle of Pandora from the top of the giant tree that was the new home of the Omaticaya. Even to his avatar eyes the jungles were still lush with life. He and Neytiri were planning to take their Ikrans for a flight later. Then someone touched his arm.

 

“Any movement?” asked Sergeant Andrews.

“Nothing sir” Jake replied lowering his binoculars from scanning the blasted ruins of the shanty town outside Maracaibo. His squad had spent the last few hours trekking though ruins after the bombers had finished pounding the zone. The rain didn’t help, turning the battlefield into a blackened wasteland of ruined building and ash.

“I wish the bloody Venezuelans would show themselves” Miguel said humping the rocket launcher from one ruined house to the next, “Us, ground pounders never even people any more.”

“You always want action Miguel” Sully the next to go.

 

He knows the bullet was coming even before it penetrates him, not even hearing the shot or flash. He turns to towards it as it smashes into him. Blood and flesh bursting out as the force of the impact knocks him down the street and breaking one of his legs that will never move again. Computer aided from over a click away they told him later. Sniper team covering the retreat. Could have been any one of the squad they said. Still that fact didn’t give him back his legs.

 

He’s in his wheelchair at the avatar shack. The atmosphere alarm is screaming, he feels the burning of Pandora’s air in his throat. He struggles for the exo-pack but its too far away and his wheelchair is struck and the straps are holding him in. Why are there straps? Suddenly the hatch was smashed open and Neytiri was squeezing into the tiny space. “Thank god it you give me a mask quick!” Jake tried to scream but it came out as barely understandable wheezes. The burning sensations were getting worse, he could feel himself starting to black out. He looked pleadingly at her.

“Why should I save a poor stupid little crippled sky person?” Neytiri asked standing over Jake, filling his world.

“No, please” Jake tried to say. Please don’t let him die like this, with his mate standing over letting him die. As the burning in his throat unbearable he let the darkness consume him as Neytiri stood over him smiling.

 

“Yes quiet useless” Quaritch said as a cover was pulled of Jake, snapping him back to reality. “Not worth shipping out to Pandora. Better get rid of him now before he injuries himself”. Jake struggled to rise but his body refused to respond. Why was he in a box?

“Sign here sir” said another man in overalls handing Quaritch a clipboard to sign.

“No problem” Quaritch said signing the document. “Now he won’t be around to kill me. Put him in!” The cover was put back over Jake who now realised he was in a cardboard coffin.

 

Jake struggled, trying to scream as the coffin was wheeled into the furnace but his body lay there like a corpse. There was a moment of silence and then the nozzles ignited. The air instantly became unbreathable. He felt the cardboard singe and smoulder. Then the flames were burning his skin. He should be screaming but instead he lay there as the flames burned his eyes away.

 

Jake sat up screaming on their mat in the home tree. Neytiri awoke startled by his scream. “What is it Jake?” she asked concern showing in her face.

“Another nightmare” Jake said holding his head in his hands. Neteyam had started to stir awoken by the noise. Neytiri gently soothed her back to sleep before he awoke.

“Was it the same as before?” she asked.

“Worse I’m afraid” Jake explained, Neytiri smiled lovingly.

“I know what will get you back to sleep quickly” she said kissing him and entwining their bodies. Jake smiled, what ever horrors filed the night at least she was always there when he woke up.


End file.
